


[VID] Shatter Me

by Ildre_Auskaite



Series: Fanvids [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ballerina Nancy Wheeler, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanvids, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Nancy Wheeler has a good life. She lives in a nice house, goes to school and dates Steve Harrington. But she's not happy. Nancy feels trapped. It's not her choice. It's not her life. She feels like she is a toy ballerina locked up into the music box. And she doesn't know how to break free.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Fanvids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682761
Kudos: 3





	[VID] Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [@ildre](http://ildre.tumblr.com/).  
> Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBfLzHtCNBg) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCffSFygL_U8qUFiG3HxXesQ/) to support my channel.  
> 


End file.
